The Lost Bet
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Captain Swan AU: Hook loses a bet against Henry and has to fulfill a rather unusual and embarrassing request for him much to the amusement of Emma. Inspired by a certain tweet from a certain life ruiner.


"This is going to be awesome," Henry exclaimed, beaming up at his mother.

Emma laughed. "Oh, don't I know it, kid!" She walked over to the closed bathroom door and knocked. "Come on, Killian! It's almost time to go and Henry is getting antsy!"

"Yeah, come on, Hook," Henry followed up.

A loud growl came from inside the bathroom. "I am _not_ coming out in this," Hook said. "There's not a bloody chance in hell."

"Oh yes you are," Emma declared. "You lost a bet, remember?"

"Yup! Now you owe me!" Henry said. "Come on, Captain, it's pay up time! You're not going to go back on a bet, are you?" Henry and Emma stood in front of the door, ears perked, waiting for a response.

"I am never playing cards with you again, mate," Hook said finally.

"I told you it was a bad idea to challenge me," Henry said, "but you didn't listen. And now you're suffering the consequences."

"Suffering indeed," Hook scoffed. There was a long pause. "Are you really going to make me do this, lad?"

"Oh, Killian, just get out here already," Emma said impatiently. She reached forward and jiggled the door handle, but it was still locked.

"Alright, alright," Hook sighed.

The lock clicked and Hook opened the door slowly, his head bowed down in utter shame and embarrassment. There he stood, dressed in a sleek, black body suit (that didn't leave much to the imagination), knee-high black boots, and a mask complete with a pair of cat ears. Emma and Henry took one look at the pirate and buckled down on the ground in high-pitched laughter.

"Yeah this isn't happening," Hook said as he started turning around to go back in the bathroom.

"Wait," Emma cried out as she gasped for breath between laughs. She reached her arm out beckoning Hook back. "Come on, you promised."

Hook stood in the bathroom doorway and let out long sigh. "You are the only one I would ever do this for," he said pointing a finger at Henry.

"I know," Henry said through subdued giggles. "And that's what makes you awesome."

"I hope that's not the only thing," Hook said eyeing Henry.

Henry shook his head. "Definitely not the only thing, but this does score you major brownie points in my book."

"Good to know."

"Alright, come on," Emma said climbing up off the floor. "Henry, go get your bucket and put your mask on. We need to go before it gets too late."

"Ok!" Henry got up off the ground and bounded down the stairs, his black cape swooshing behind him.

Emma walked over and curled her arms around his neck, Hook wrapping his arms around her waist in return. "I have to say, you do make a very fine Catwoman," Emma chuckled.

"Keep laughing, darling," Hook jeered. "I'll find some way to get you back for this."

"Hey, I was not the one who made the bet with the kid."

"But you knew I would lose and have to fulfill his request."

Emma smiled guiltily. "Oh yeah, I knew. But I had to see you in this."

Hook smirked, eyebrow raised, then leaned in and gave Emma a kiss.

"Now," Hook said leaning back and surveying Emma, "who are you again?"

"Robin," Emma confirmed. "And Henry is Batman."

"Right," Hook said still slightly confused. "And this going around the town is called..."

"Trick-or-treating. I thought we covered all this earlier."

"We did, but it still all seems rather strange."

Emma smiled and gave him another peck on the lips. "It'll be fun, trust me."

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Henry shouted up the stairs.

"Coming right now, kid," Emma called back. She took a hold of Hook's hand and started towards the stairs, but he paused only a couple paces in and let go of her hand. She giggled quietly as she looked back and saw him pulling down the parts of the costume that had already begun riding up.

Hook sighed and shook his head. "Only for Henry."

Emma reached out and gave a pat on the back. "Come on, Catwoman. Can't keep Batman waiting."

"After you, my dear, Robin." Hook gestured towards the stairs and allowed Emma to pass, smacking her lightly on the ass as she did.

Emma tilted her head back, eyebrows risen, and smirked. "Careful now, I wouldn't want to have to break out my kick-ass superhero moves on you."

"I'll be sure to watch my step then, love," he smiled.

Emma walked down the stairs, followed slowly by Hook, and met Henry at the door. Ready to take on the town together, the three of them walked out of the loft, capes swooshing heroically behind them.


End file.
